This invention relates to a purse for carrying personal articles and more particularly to an improved purse which permits easy retrieval of the personal articles.
In prior known purses, considerable groping and fumbling have often been necessary to retrieve a desired article. Most purses available on the market today have one or more relatively large compartment into which one must place numerous personal articles which necessitates emptying the contents of the purse at times to find a desired article. An obvious need exists in the marketplace for a purse or handbag which permits easy retrieval of personal articles in organized fashion.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a novel and improved purse for carrying and organizing personal articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a purse with drawers which can be readily identified to show the contents of each drawer.
AN ADDITIONAL OBJECT OF THE PRESENT INVENTION IS TO PROVIDE A PURSE WHICH IS CONVENIENT AND EASY TO USE.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a purse which is simple and economical to manufacture.